


Lullaby

by rosalina2124



Category: Heroes (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When abuse that has been going on behind closed doors is finally revealed one night,we'll Peter make it out OK,and we'll Nathan be there to help him??? Peter is about 16 in this story and Nathan is 21. Warning mentions of abuse.I know the feelingOf finding yourself stuck out on the ledgeAnd there ain't no healingFrom cuttin' yourself with the jagged edgeI'm tellin' you that it's never that badAnd take it from someone who's been where your atYou're laid out on the floor and you're not sureYou can take this anymoreSo just give it one more tryWith a lullabyAnd turn this up on the radioIf you can hear me nowI'm reachin' out to let you knowThat you're not aloneAnd you can't tell, I'm scared as hell'Cause I can't get you on the telephoneSo just close your eyesWell honey here comes a lullabyYour very own lullabyPlease let me take you





	Lullaby

Chapter one

The feeling of cool tile against my back causes me to flinch as I hit the ground hard,breath knocked right out of me. I feel a cool hand card through my hair,mom,as I hear her yell at him,”Richard,how dare you,leave him alone,it’s alright Petey”she says,trying to comfort me and handle him at the same time. Things got out of hand,I was a smart mouth,in front of guests,and he took me out into the foyer to have a supposed little talk. That supposed little talk led to him grabbing me hard,getting in my face,slapping me,by that point Mom and Nate came to see what the trouble was,then he shoved me to the ground in disgust.”Angela you need to stop babying him,he’s 16 for christsakes, if he feels the need to be a smart mouth,then he needs to face the consequences”he growls,turning to storm out of the room,which he does,eventfully,always has always will. This isn’t the first time he’s been rough with me,he’s been rough with me before,and he’s been rough on Nate,it’s a hell that no one else knows about. Our family,as rich as we are,has a what happens behind closed doors stays behind closed doors policy,outside in the real world,we might as well be perfect,bruises are hidden,under makeup,under clothes,in places so discreet that unless I’m undressed,no one knows.

I take in a harsh breath as I finally let myself relax,I’m safe now,well for the moment,that can change at any time,we’ll see if this will be the defining moment,whether mom will choose her sons,or choose her husband. “Easy Pete,we got you kid”he murmurs softly as I feel him squeeze my hand,steadying me,as he looks at Mom for some sense of direction. “Let’s get him upstairs and into his room,I’ll have Liz come up and take a look at him”she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead,she’s choosing me for a change,not defending him,Liz is a family friend who is a doctor,so I know she’ll take good care of me. I let Nathan help me up,I’m too big to carry,so he wraps my arm around my shoulder and wraps an arm around my waist to steady me. “Ready,I got you I promise”he murmurs as I nod,then he guides me upstairs. We get upstairs and he takes me to my room,depositing me on the bed once we’re there,and turning on the lamp.

I see him rummage through my drawers,finding a change of clothes,then he comes over to me,crouching in front of me. “Do you mind if I help you get changed Pete”he asks gently,placing a hand under my chin to get me to look at him. “I don’t mind,ow”I murmur as I feel a throbbing pain make it’s presence known,my back and chest hurt. “What hurts”he murmurs softly as I see him untie my shoes,”my back and chest”I murmur softly as I feel it ease up to a dull throb. “Ok,we’ll get you taken care of alright,i’m here,shh I know your scared”he murmurs feeling my tremors,he knows,he’s the big brother,he has his ways. I let him hold me for a minute,then he helps me undress the rest of the way which is when he notices the bruises,across my chest,the marks on my back,from where he hit me with the belt. Nate’s been gone,at college,so he’s been unaware about what’s been happening,he’s only just gotten back within the last two days. “Pete how long has this been going on”he murmurs softly,placing a hand under my chin,to get me to look him in the eye,which is hard for me,looking dad in the eye is an act of defiance,a challenge,I know it’s not with him,but it’s still hard. “Awhile,I swear it’s gotten better,few and far between,it’s only when I make him mad”I murmur softly as I let him help me lie down,under the covers,tucking me in,then carding a hand through my hair. “Pete,it’s wrong,even if it’s only few and far between,this shouldn’t be happening,when did he hit you with the belt”he asks quietly,knowing this is hard. “Last week,when I got a bad grade”I murmur as I feel tears stain my cheeks. “Shh,it’s alright,I got you,your safe now,I promise you, I’m not going to make you talk about it tonight alright,you’ve been through enough,I’m going to stay with you alright,until Liz gets here,I can stay when she’s here if you want”he murmurs softly as he lays beside me and takes me into his arms,something that hasn’t happened in a long time.

“OK Nate”I murmur softly trying to calm myself down,but failing. I let him hold me as sobs turn into hiccups,turn into calmed breathing as I finally fall asleep. The last thoughts on my mind are whether or not I’ll be OK,if we’ll get out of this unscathed,and whether or not tonight’s events will reveal the truth of what’s been happening behind closed doors for so long.


End file.
